gameblenderfandomcom-20200214-history
Competition:Design site logo
Fancy showing off your graphics skills and getting your artwork displayed on every page of the site?? Well now's your chance - GameBlender 4 Ever will shortly be holding a competition to see who can design the best logo for the site. Valid entries must consist of 4 seperate images, as follows: ::;The Main Page logo:This will be the largest of the logos, and will be displayed at the top of the Main Page, replacing the text that already exists there. This logo must have an approximate size of ??x?? pixels, and must include the text "GameBlender 4 Ever wiki" or words to that effect. ::;The Side Menu logo:This logo will replace the default WikiCities logo at the top of the left-hand side menu on every page. It must have a width of no more than 135px and a height of no more than 155px, and should include some sort of "GameBlender 4 Ever" text, although this is not a firm requirement. ::;The Search logo:This will replace the misleading WikiCities search logo in the left-hand side menu. It must have an approximate size of ??x?? pixels, and must include the word "Search". ::;The Favicon:This is the small icon that appears in the address bar and the Bookmarks / Favorites entry. This logo must be submitted in either Windows Icon (.ico) format, or in a form that can easily be converted to an ico file. The favicon must be 16x16 pixels in size. Rules The rules are as follows: # The 4 images submitted as one entry must conform to the same general theme as each other. # Submissions should be in PNG format (except for ico files), but additional resources such as blend files, Gimp files etc, are welcome (and encouraged) in addition to the PNGs. # There is no requirement to make the logos in Blender. In fact, vector-based images often look better as logos than rendered images do. # The Blender 4 Ever Wiki's logo should be unique. Therefore entries should not be based on the Blender logo. This rule may be bent if the entry employs a truely unique concept. # The Blender 4 Ever Wiki's logo should be unique. Therefore logos that have been submitted as logos for other wiki sites (Wikipedia, WikiCities, etc) are not allowed. #The copyright and trademark of the logo and favicon will be held by the GameBlender 4 Ever wiki, so you must own the copyright on any images you use to make the logo and be prepared to transfer ownership of it if your logo is used. # Submissions may be made with fewer than the required 4 images. In such cases anyone & everyone will be allowed to modify the submission to create the remaining images. Entries that do not have the required 4 images when the public voting begins will not be eligible. IMPORTANT: This list of rules is incomplete. Please check back regularly for an updated set of rules and instructions. Please add this page to your watchlist. Timetable * After a set cut-off date (not yet announced) new submissions will no longer be accepted. At that point, finalists will be chosen by the Wiki Sysops. Anyone & everyone will then have the chance to modify & improve the finalist entries, and submit them back to the contest as modifications, but not as new entries. * After a further cut-off date (not yet announced) modifications will no longer be allowed, and a voting thread will be created on Elysiun where all members can vote for their chosen entry. *After yet another cut-off date (not yet announced) the voting will be closed and the entry with the highest number of votes will become the official GameBlender-4-Ever logo. __TOC__ Entry Submissions Post your entries in sub-headings below... AniCator http://n.domaindlx.com/AniCator/blender4ever.ico Category:Community Category:Competitions